La aventura de Wandaba
by Scarlet-Evan
Summary: Un día libre para el equipo Raimon, el oso futurista busca algo por hacer... ¿Que hara cuando accidentalmente se entere de las relaciones amorosas en el equipo? Advertencia: Yaoi. Cap 3 ¿Kirino y Shindou peleando?
1. ¿Managers Fujoshi?

**Si ya se, el titulo no es nada atractivo pero no había otro e_e, asi que si piensas que es un fic 'normal' salte de aquí, es yaoi BD**

**Bueno, esta idea ha estado rondando por mi cabeza desde hace buen tiempo, normalmente en mis clases de matematicas… gracias a mi aburrimiento ya hasta tengo todos los capítulos X'D**

Veamos, cada capitulo es de una pareja diferente y no se repite… por ahora solo tengo las de Raimon, si ha alguien le gustaría una de SSC o Protocol Omega puede pedirlo y ya vere donde la incluyo~ (Saru ya esta ocupado cof cof)

Empezaremos con… una introducción? Prologo tal vez? No lo se, en mi vida había escrito eso X'D Por eso esta demasiado corto… ah si… he aquí algunas aclaraciones:

_Letra cursiva: Los recuerdos de Wandaba_

Letra normal(?): Lo que sucede en el presente

**Es que me da flojera poner a cada rato flash back y fin flash back porque hay demasiados e_e Bueno ahora si empecemos X'D**

**Disclaimer****: Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone (copy-paste e.e) No me pertenece… el dia en que vean MPREG en la serie es porque ya me case con el dueño(?) Pero por mientras sigue siendo de Level-5 que no tiene idea de todo lo que desperdicia :'c **

**OoOoO**

**~La aventura de Wandaba~**

**1. ¿Managers Fujoshi?**

Cierto oso azul se recostó en un sillón. La mirada fija en el techo. Aun intentaba procesar la información.

Shuuya Goenji se sentó cerca de el, con un café en las manos, aquella sala del Ragnarok estaba vacía.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó el peli-crema- Te escucho…

-Fue tan repentino… -fue lo único que pudo decir

-Pero… ¿Cómo fue que empezó esto? –preguntó el hombre. Wandaba comenzó a contarle

_Después del Ragnarok, el equipo se iba a quedar unos cuantos días mas en lo que el Dr. Arno reparaba la máquina del tiempo. Todos estaban agotados de su reciente lucha a través del tiempo. El estadio de su última batalla se había convertido en un hogar temporal tanto para Raimon, como para SSC y Protocolo Omega._

_Wandaba caminaba por los pasillos._

_-Ganamos, pero… -bajo un poco la cabeza y luego explotó- ¡NO PUDE SER EL ENTRENADOR! –lloró_

_Siguió caminando, buscando algo por hacer, cruzando sus cortos brazos mientras seguía refunfuñando. Dio la vuelta en una esquina y se encontró con las 3 managers, que platicaban alegremente. El oso pensó que no seria mala idea acercarse… pobre._

_-¡Hey, chicas! –llamó acercándose. Akane le tomó una foto y el flash lo dejó algo mareado, sacudió la cabeza- ¿A que vino eso?_

_-Estamos documentando al equipo –respondió Akane con una sonrisa_

_-Queremos que todos lo vean como es –dijo Aoi_

_-¿"Como es"? –repitió Wandaba_

_Midori sonrió- Hay varias cosas que tu no sabes, mi estimado oso_

_-¡NO SOY UN OSO! –gritó enojado_

_-Cálmate peluche con baterías –dijo la peli-roja de mala manera_

_-¡¿Quién te crees que-?! –empezó a reclamar, pero rápidamente fue silenciado por Midori al escuchar unos pasos_

_-¡Ahí viene! –advirtió Akane, preparando su arma, digo cámara_

_Todas se acercaron de puntitas_

-¿No trataste de liberarte? –preguntó Goenji con una vaga sonrisa, pues ya tenia una idea de que pasaba después

Wandaba bajo la cabeza- No creí que fuera tan malo… -murmuró

-Algunas cosas no son lo que parecen –dijo Goenji como moraleja

-Menos este equipo… nunca creí que… -se quedó callado

-¿Te molesta? –Wandaba negó- ¿Eres homofóbico o que? –rio el moreno

-¿Cómo es que a ti no te incomoda? –preguntó el oso

-Ya pase por algo asi… -respondió- ¿Y que pasó después?

_El oso logró ver una cabellera azul muy particular con el uniforme de Raimon. El chico era pálido y llevaba las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba tranquilamente y en silencio. _

_Las chicas lo seguían de cerca sin perder detalle, cada vez más cerca de los dormitorios._

_-¡Puaj! –Wandaba se quitó el brazo de Midori de la boca- ¿Por qué seguimos a Tsurugi? –dijo confundido_

_Las chicas se miraron_

_-Ya te dijimos que documentamos al equipo… -respondió la castaña_

_-¿Acaso Tsurugi oculta algo? –pregunto Wandaba_

_-Algo muuuuuuuuy grande Wandaba –Midori sonrió maliciosa_

_-Y que ya le pertenece a alguien –completó Aoi. Las tres empezaron a reír por el doble sentido, intentando no hacer escándalo._

_El oso sudó frío- Creo que mejor… las dejo solas –empezó a retroceder_

_-Tú no irás a ninguna parte –reclamó la peli-roja_

_-Diremos que te comiste el postre especial que era para todos –dijo Aoi, haciendo que el oso detuviera sus pasos_

_-¿Cómo…?_

_Akane señaló su cámara con una sonrisa_

-Asi que tu fuiste… -Goenji frunció el ceño

-Ese no es el punto… -respondió el oso

-Por lo que me has contado… -tomó un sorbo del café- Creo que son Fujoshis

Un trueno cayó

-¿Qué cosa? –dijo Wandaba por la palabra desconocida

-Fujoshis… -repitió Goenji, otro trueno

Antes de explicar lo que era, abrieron la puerta de la sala, era Endou Mamoru

-¿Qué hacen? –preguntó con un tono aburrido

-Wandaba me contaba lo que pasó… -dijo el peli-crema- Creo que las manager son Fujoshis… -un trueno repentino estremeció a todos

-¿Va a llover? –Se preguntó Endou- Tal vez Haruna les pegó algo –rio

-Que Kidou no te oiga- dijo el ex delantero también riendo un poco

-¿Y que pasó exactamente? –preguntó Endou

-Se encontró con las chicas y siguieron a Tsurugi… -resumió Goenji

-¿Y luego? –ambos adultos miraron al oso

**OoOoO**

**Hasta ahí quede ._. maaaaaaaala introducción pero bueno ._. X'D **

**¡YO NUNCA PROMETI CAPITULOS LARGOS!**

**Si pe, ya se que nadie quiere a las managers, pero si fueran asi (o chicos) las amarían X'D personalmente solo me gustan Midori y Akane… Aoi pues… cof* cof* Bueno solo pido que no me las insulten al menos aquí X'D**

**¿Review please? Quiero saber si vale la pena no hacer nada en mate X'D**

**Preview: "¿Tsurugi y Tenma besándose?"**

**No se poner títulos… muéranse de la duda D: como también tengo Hey Idiot ni puta idea de cuando actualizo… ya vere**

**Bye bye!**


	2. ¿Tsurugi y Tenma besandose?

**La pregunta aquí es, como es que hay mas favoritos y seguidores que reviews? D: Siempre me pasa csm X'D**

**EEEEEEEEN FIN(?) Solo dire que… bueno, hay cierta persona demasiado inteligente por aquí xD Se conto el final sola! Osea, que pedo? Siento que fui demasiado directa debo arreglar eso… **

**Ya pe, disfruten el 2do cap B:**

**Ad-ver-ten-cia: ****Ya se que dije Tsurugi y Tenma besandose (y asi es) pero se me salió el lado perver, mis disculpas, aunque no creo que deba lamentarlo e_e…**

**OoOoO**

**2. ¿Tsurugi y Tenma besándose? ¿Y también…?**

-¿Y luego? –ambos adultos miraron al oso

_Akane alejaba la cámara de Wandaba, quien trataba inútilmente de conseguirla saltando._

_-¡Dame eso! ¡Me mataran si saben que fui yo! –gritó_

_-¡Shhhhhh! ¡¿Quieres que nos escuchen?! –gritó susurrando _**(N.A: Si es posible e.e) **_Midori_

_-¡Pero…!_

_-¡Se aleja! –dijo Aoi de repente_

_-¡Vamos! –dijo Midori y de nuevo siguieron al peli-azul por el gran lugar, la peli-roja jalando a Wandaba_

_-¡¿P-Pero porque demonios me traen a mi?! –reclamó el oso_

_No respondieron, habían llegado ante el dormitorio de Tenma, en el cual Tsurugi tocaba la puerta. Se asomaron por una esquina, viendo como el castaño abría la puerta y para suerte de los 4 este se había abalanzado sobre el peli-azul, distrayéndolo, para no darse cuenta de que eran "documentados"_

_Wandaba los veía muy sorprendido. Siempre dio por hecho que los dos eran grandes amigos… pero solo eso. Aunque lo que veía ante el le gritaba "Amor" por todos lados._

_Tsurugi cargaba a Tenma para tenerlo a la misma altura, este se dejaba hacer sonriendo. Platicaban animadamente riendo de vez en cuando._

-Awwwww –dijeron a coro Endou y Goenji

Una gota resbalo por la nuca de Wandaba

-No negarás que se veían tiernos, ¿o si? –dijo Mamoru

-Siempre pensé que Tsurugi era un tipo frío…

-Todos ya sabían sobre ellos –comentó Goenji

-¿Ah si? –El oso abrió los ojos- ¡¿Y porque nadie me dijo nada?!

Endou levanto las manos pidiendo asi que se calmara

-P-Por que era demasiado obvio… -dijo como excusa

-Aún asi todo tiene su límite –dijo Wandaba mientras un escalofrío lo recorría

-Solo son jóvenes enamorados –dijo Goenji, Endou asintió

-¡Pero no había que llegar a…!

_Wandaba miraba con ojos como platos como de platicar un rato melosamente, Tsurugi había acorralado a Tenma contra una pared, diciéndole cosas al oído que hacían que el moreno se pusiera rojo._

_Akane seguía grabando con un hilito de baba, los ojos le brillaban como diamantes- Hermoso… ¡Perfecto!_

_-¿N-No están llegando demasiado lejos? –dijo Aoi nerviosa, pero sin perderlos de vista_

_-Déjalos amarse –le respondió Midori también hipnotizada por la escena_

_-¿E-Eso es lo que ocultan ellos? –fue lo único que dijo el oso, no quería imaginarse que escondía el resto del equipo, pero…_

_-No solo ellos, casi todo el equipo… -una gota resbaló por la nuca de Aoi cuando el oso la miró en shock_

_-¡¿QUE?!_

_-No eres el único que creía que eran… diferentes_

_Nadie dijo nada. Solo se oían los flashes de la cámara de Akane, que había sacado aparte de la grabadora. Su hilo de saliva llegaba casi hasta el suelo demostrando su emoción._

_-¡Aquí viene, aquí viene! –decía la castaña_

-Esa niña tiene un problema… -comentó Endou

-¿Qué esperabas siendo la discípula de Haruna? –ambos rieron

-Esas Fujoshis… -dijo Endou, mientras caía otro trueno pero nadie se sorprendió esta vez

_Wandaba miró de nuevo y se encontró lo inesperado. Tsurugi y Tenma habían cerrado la distancia entre ellos con un beso superficial, un simple roce de labios._

_Las managers ahogaban sus gritos tapándose la boca, los susurros de "Que lindo" "Se ven muy bien" "Eso, eso" no tardaron en aparecer. Pero Wandaba los escuchaba muy lejanos._

_¿Qué rayos debía pensar ahora? ¿Qué estaba mal? _

_Era muy difícil hacer lo último si ellos lo hacían ver tan natural, y si las chicas también lo veían como algo normal. Pero lo que mas lo sorprendía era que estaban totalmente centrados en el beso, sin preocuparse de ser vistos, es decir, no les importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ellos._

_Kyousuke se inclinaba mas sobre Tenma, profundizando el beso y haciendo a ambos desear por más._

-Eso no es tan malo –Endou sonrió como suele hacerlo- Era un simple beso…

Wandaba lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-Endou, creo que si solo fuera eso Wandaba no estaría tan traumado… -le dijo Goenji al ex portero

-¡¿Eh?! –Dijo entendiendo por fin- ¿Q-Quieres decir que…?

_El peli-azul bajó un poco el cierre de la chaqueta de Tenma, dejando pequeños besos en su cuello. El castaño soltaba varios suspiros con el nombre de su amante. Wandaba comenzó a retroceder._

_Y se hubiera ido sin más sino fuera por que el brazo de Midori lo encarceló._

_-¡Déjame ir! –el oso intentaba soltarse del agarre_

_-Ya te dijimos que no te irás… -dijo Aoi en un regaño_

_-¿Pero para que me quieren aquí?_

_De nuevo no dijeron nada, iba a reclamar pero Midori le tapó la boca._

_Entonces solo le quedo una salida a nuestro querido oso: cerrar los ojos. Pasó asi un buen rato, cegándose de la realidad, si no fuera porque todo estaba en silencio, no hubiera escuchado los susurros de las managers emocionadas, o los lejanos gemidos de Tenma que le provocaban dolor de cabeza._

_De repente sintió que algo goteaba cerca de el, volteó hacia arriba, y se encontró con una Midori perdida que sangraba de la nariz viendo hacia al frente, miró a Aoi quien miraba hacia la misma dirección, con las manos tapando su rostro colorado. Akane solo babeaba un mar aun con los aparatos firmemente sostenidos._

_Sabiendo que lo lamentaría… Wandaba miró hacia el mismo lugar_

-Ese fue tu error –dijo Endou algo nervioso, pues jamás se imaginó hasta donde llegó todo

Wandaba suspiró sin decir nada. El hombre de la banda naranja tenía razón

-¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? –preguntó Goenji

-¿Seria malo guardarlo? –dijo Wandaba

-Solo quedarías traumado de por vida –dijo un recién llegado Kidou

-¡Pero no puedo explicarlo! –dijo el oso

El hombre de gafas de insecto se sentó junto a sus ex compañeros de equipo.

-Si lo dejas asi es posible que tenga represalias en un futuro… -dijo Yuuto

Una venita apareció en la frente de Wandaba- ¿Acaso insinúa que yo…?

-Quiere decir que… -Goenji tomó la palabra para aclarar el malentendido- hablar de algo que no nos gusta, nos libera de alguna forma

-Y aquí tienes 3 hombres dispuestos a escucharte –dijo Endou con una gran sonrisa

-Sigo preguntándome porque ustedes no se incomodan… -dijo Wandaba

Los 3 sonrieron con ganas

-Eso no importa… lo que decimos es que puedes contarlo sin problema –dijo Kidou

-En ese caso… -murmuró Wandaba con algo de malicia

_Wandaba se volvió una piedra… literalmente._

_-Hey… ¿Por qué pesas tanto? –dijo Midori volviendo a la realidad y dejo a la 'estatua' en el piso. Seguía sin moverse, la impresión fue demasiada._

_Mientras al otro lado del pasillo, Tsurugi tenía sujetas ambas manos de Tenma encima de su cabeza, deteniendo la resistencia del más bajo, la otra… bueno, la otra estaba sobre su miembro, masajeándolo sobre la ropa. Las bocas de ambos estaban en medio de un apasionado y húmedo beso, un poco interrumpido por los gemidos de Tenma._

-No tan detallado… -Endou sudó frío

-Solo me estoy 'liberando' –el oso se cruzó de brazos

Endou miró con reproche a Goenji.

-Bueno… solo fueron un poco lejos… -se excusó Shuuya

-Todavía no tienen ni idea… -Wandaba los miró mal por obligarlo a contarlo

_-Ah… Kyousuke –decía entre gemidos Tenma_

_-Vamos Tenma, quiero oírte –le susurraba el peli-azul_

_El castaño soltó un largo gemido unos momentos después_

_Matsukaze estaba contra la pared, con la chaqueta a medio poner, Tsurugi tenia el afán de morderle mucho el cuello, y aquella prenda obviamente se lo impedía._

_Una mano del chico pálido se había escurrido por debajo de su camisa, delineando su cuerpo, jugando con sus pezones. La otra se había metido en sus áreas más privadas, y no esta de más decir que aquello no le molestaba, excepto la posición._

_Hacia tiempo que las managers habían huido a lo que parecía ser el baño, de un momento a otro el suelo estaba lleno de sangre, y Wandaba seguía en el piso medio inconsciente, con una cámara y una grabadora sobre el en posición._

_Kyousuke reía al otro lado del pasillo, tan entretenido torturando con aquel placer a Tenma, que no se dio cuenta de las situaciones al otro lado._

_Tenma estaba rojo como tomate- ¡N-No te rías Tsurugi! –le regañó_

_El oji-ámbar se separó de el sacando ambas manos, una llena de cierto liquido blanquecino y pegajoso. La sonrisa era imborrable._

_Veía al castaño con una sonrisa más que pervertida… pura lujuria invadía sus ojos. Por su parte el moreno se cubría con ambas manos, ya que… había mojado un poco su prenda inferior._

_-¿Qué tal si continuamos esto adentro? –dijo Tsurugi con tono meloso_

_Tenma sonrojó aun mas si era posible, le miró asintiendo un poco. Su lindo castaño podría parecer una palomita blanca e inocente pero al peli-azul no lo engañaba. Lo cargó estilo princesa y se adentró en el cuarto cerrando la puerta._

Endou sonreía como idiota, Kidou tenia un tic en el ojo, aunque levara gafas se le notaba claramente por como se movía su ceja. Goenji miraba hacia abajo con algo de lastima.

El ambiente estaba en silencio

-Ahora… -murmuró oscuramente Wandaba

Los tres adultos volvieron de su trance, con un "¿Eh?" de respuesta al oso

-¡COMPRENDEN MI DOLOR! –lloró Wandaba

-¡PERO…! –Endou se tomó la cabeza, era demasiada información para procesar

-Deberíamos prohibir _eso_… o… -Goenji ni sabia que decir

-No serviría de mucho que lo prohibiéramos –dijo Kidou un poco más serio que los otros 2

-¡PERO HAY QUE HACER ALGO! –dijo desesperadamente Endou que se retorcía extrañamente, el oír aquellas cosas lo pusieron de un humor extraño, mas que el de costumbre.

-Al menos prohibirlo… aquí… -Goenji hablaba pausadamente

Wandaba escuchaba la conversación aunque un poco ajeno

-¿Y como haremos eso? –le retó Yuuto

-¡Toque de queda! –saltó Endou

Kidou se cruzó de brazos- ¿Crees que lo respetarían?

-Nosotros lo hacíamos en nuestros tiempos de Inazuma Japan, ¿lo recuerdan?

-Tu memoria esta borrosa Endou… -suspiró Goenji

-Si tú eras el que mas escapaba y solo para entrenar… -le recordó el hombre de gogles

-No lo dudo de Endou Mamoru –comentó el oso

Al mencionado le resbaló una gota por la nuca, sonreía como imbécil

-De todas formas… habría que hablar-dijo el castaño aun tratando de convencer a sus ex compañeros

-Bien, entonces tú hazlo –le dijo Goenji

-¡¿Y yo porque?! –dijo Endou horrorizado

-¡Tu eres el que lo propuso! –le respondió el peli-crema

-¡Bueno, basta! –Dijo Kidou- Con lo que sabemos de ellos 2…

-No solo ellos dos… -interrumpió Wandaba

Los 3 lo miraron temiendo lo peor, había otras parejas… pero…

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Endou

-Las chicas documentaban a todo el equipo… -dijo Wandaba, algo molesto porque no le escucharon bien

-¿Entonces hay mas historias? –preguntó Goenji sin creérselo

-Si la historia sigue, debemos escucharla completa antes de tomar una decisión… -dijo Kidou acomodándose en su asiento

-Yo no voy a oírla –declaró Endou poniéndose de pie, siendo jalado al instante de los pantalones por Yuuto y Shuuya- ¡HEY!

-¡Te quedas y punto!

-¡Pero yo no…! –empezó a decir

-"Y aquí tienes 3 hombres dispuestos a escucharte" –le recordó Wandaba

-Mierda… -soltó Endou derrotado

-¿Entonces…? –dijo Kidou esperando a que el oso continuara

_-¡Wandaba despierta! –oyó el oso antes de que alguien le tirara una cubeta de agua en la cara_

_-¡¿Qué rayos?! –dijo Wandaba refregándose los ojos_

_-¿Lo ve oficial? Todo esta bien, puede irse… -al instante el oso escuchó una sirena alejarse_

_-¿Quién…? –empezó a preguntar, pero se distrajo viendo que estaba limpio, ni sangre… ni se… men…_

_A Wandaba se le revolvió el estomago, cerró la boca fuertemente_

_-¿Estas bien? –preguntó preocupada Aoi_

_-C-Claro… -dijo una vez tranquilizado_

_-Debes saber que ese fue solo el principio… -le comentó Midori_

_-¡¿QUE?! –gritó nada disimulado el oso_

_-Pero no te preocupes –Akane le sonrió- No habrá mas de… eso –dijo nerviosa_

_-Lo que pasa es que esos dos son unos calentones por eso los elegimos primero –dijo Midori con una gran sonrisa_

_-Debimos dejarlo para el final… como dije yo –susurró Aoi la última parte_

_-¡Pero yo no tengo nada que ver en esto! –dijo Wandaba intentando salir de aquel apuro_

_-Cámara, postre, todos –dijo Akane haciendo un pequeño puchero_

_Wandaba suspiró. No había remedio…_

_El celular de Aoi comenzó a sonar, ella inmediatamente lo contestó_

_-¿Qué pasa Kinako-chan? –Dijo como si fuera un saludo- ¿Quién es el próximo en la lista?_

_-¿K-Kinako también…? –Wandaba sufrió un mini desmayo_

_Aoi seguía con el teléfono pegado a su oreja_

_-Cálmate… dime que vez en resumen –la oji-azul suspiró, enseguida abrió los ojos, colgó inmediatamente- ¡Kirino y Shindou están peleando! –dijo a los 3_

_-¡Vamos para allá! –dijo Midori poniéndose de pie, animada_

-¿Qué tiene de emocionante una pelea? –preguntó Endou confundido

-Las Fujoshis están locas… -dijo Goenji resignado, al mismo tiempo en que varios truenos caían provocando un pequeño susto a los presentes en aquella sala

-Sera mejor omitir esa palabra –dijo Kidou

Todos asintieron.

_Mientras tanto…_

Tenma estaba cómodamente recostado en el pecho de Tsurugi, cubiertos por una manta algo… _mojada… _que ocultaba sus cuerpos desnudos hasta la cintura

-¿Crees que alguien nos haya visto en el pasillo? –preguntó el castaño

-Que importa… -respondió el peli-azul simplemente, mientras seguía jugando con los cabellos del otro

_Lo matare si es asi…_

**OoOoO**

**... WANDABA RUN BITCH RUUUUUUUUN DDD:**

**¿Que tal? Agsdhsafdhasfdhgas Si… hasta yo me quede con ganas de escribir un buen lemon u_u**

**No hace falta escribir un preview del siguiente… esta mas claro que el semen del pasillo(?) Okei mal chiste… -huye para que no le tiren palos-**

**Aun asi… ¿review? Ashdghagsfd :'ccc**

**PD: Mientras escribia la nota del principio, sobre lo de ese lector que descubrió todo… ay no se, sentí que no sabia guardar secretos o algo asi ;-; **

**¡ASI QUE HAGAN SUS APUESTAS, PORQUE EL FINAL SERA TAN INESPERADO QUE NI SE LO CREERAN CUANDO LLEGUE! X'DDDDD**

**Yo me voy a dormir~ Chaito B:**


	3. ¿Kirino y Shindou peleando?

**Holi e_e/ Espero que esten bien. Yo no. Escuela de mierda.**

**EEEEEN FIN, ahora… por la ashdghasfdhgasdas dejen de adivinar mis putos finales u_ú Nadie proponga un final ya que me voy a dar un tiro si me siguen leyendo la mente :'ccc ajsdga okeino…**

**Bueno… disfruten de este capi, espero les guste pero la verdad no tenia mucha inspiración xD **

**La aventura sigue (88)**

**OoOoO**

**3. ¿Kirino y Shindou peleando?**

_Wandaba y las tres managers comenzaron a andar por el edificio buscando el lugar de la pelea, el oso iba solo por lo que había dicho Akane._

"_Pero no te preocupes –le sonrió- No habrá mas de… eso"_

_Aun asi, ¿para que rayos lo seguían llevando a donde iban? ¿No podían ponerlo a hacer otra cosa? La respuesta le llegaría pronto al pobre…_

_Pero por mientras, lo mejor que podía hacer era cuidar su azul, robótico y futurístico trasero de ser descubierto por haber comido el postre._

-¿Sabes que no te íbamos a hacer nada, verdad? –Dijo Goenji tomando más café

Una gota resbaló por la nuca del oso.

-Hubiéramos hecho más postre –comentó Endou

El oso bajó la cabeza deprimido.

-Y no hubieras terminado con este trauma –finalizó Kidou

Wandaba cayó al suelo con un aura emo a su alrededor.

-Ni que fuéramos unos animales para castigarte severamente por comer un postre… -Shuuya se acomodó en su asiento divertido

-De hecho, el ser humano…

-Cállate Kidou.

-Bueno, bueno –Endou levantó las manos pidiendo paz a sus compañeros- ¿Y como es eso de que estaban peleando?

_-En esta esquina… –hablaba por su micrófono el buen hombre que narró los partidos en Chrono Stone, del cual no recuerdo el nombre…- Con demasiadas fan-girls que siempre lo hacen ganar las encuestas de popularidad aunque sea uno de los chicos mas afeminados en el anime jamás creados –soltó rápidamente y se detuvo a tomar aire agitadamente- ¡KIRINO RANMARU, SEÑORES!_

_En cuanto lo anunció el peli-rosa salió por un pasillo entre los asientos como toda una estrella del boxeo._

_Medio estadio animaba, el otro abucheaba._

_-Y en esta esquina –apuntó hacia el lado contrario- Uno de los mejores genios con un gran talento para el piano y el futbol con una indefinible formula de shampoo para el cabello que tal vez… ¡SOLO TAL VEZ! Sea "Herbal Escences rizos definidos" –otra vez respiro jadeando- ¡EL MULTIMILLONARIO SHINDOU TAKUTO!_

_Un proyector de luz se dirigió hacia donde salía el nombrado peli-gris. El publico o estadio intercambio roles._

-No me jodas –soltó Endou perplejo por lo que acababa de oír- ¿Te lo estas inventado todo, cierto?

-Ambos son las reinas del drama, asi que no lo dudo –el ex Goleador de Fuego suspiró

-Es obvio que eso NO pasó –rebatió Kidou

-Pues casi –Wandaba se cruzó de brazos

-¿No estarás exagerando? –le preguntó Mamoru

-NO… -el oso sudó frío- Oh no, tengo complejo Alpha…

_-Usted puede Kirino-sempai –animaba Kariya mientras le daba de beber de una botella_

_-¡De su mejor esfuerzo Shindou-sempai! –Tenma por su parte apoyaba al pianista_

_La campana que daba inicio a la lucha sonó, y ambos se levantaron de sus esquinas caminando por el ring lentamente, dando pequeños saltitos con sus guantes puestos._

_Los gritos del público animaban a la masacre, entre ellos los de Matsukaze y Masaki._

-Ya, enserio… -Endou puso cara de "Are you fucking kidding me?"

-Ahora dinos la historia real –replicó Goenji

-¿Por qué nadie cree que ellos pelearían asi? –preguntó molesto

Los adultos se miraron entre si y empezaron a reír sin control.

-¡POR FAVOR WANDABA!

-Ambos son demasiado princesos –reía Endou

-Exactamente –dijo entre ya pocas risas Shuuya- Aunque Shindou lo es más…

-No, no –dijo Kidou recuperando el aliento- Kirino gana sin duda alguna…

-Shindou…

-Kirino…

-Shindou

-Kirino

-¡SHINDOU!

-¡KIRINO!

-¡¿Les digo quien gana o no?! –saltó de repente Wandaba

-¡Si, dinos! –dijeron a coro Goenji y Kidou, cuando se dieron cuenta de esto se miraron con reproche

El oso soltó una risita divertida y algo maligna

-Creo que las Fujoshis te pegaron algo… -comentó Endou con una gota de sudor

Los siempre presentes truenos no hicieron falta a la mención de la palabra.

-¿En que habíamos quedado Endou? –le regañó Kidou

-Lo siento~ -se disculpó el castaño

**(N/A: Okey lo demás era joda, disfruten de la versión real xd)**

_Kirino salía del cuarto de Shindou arreglándose la chaqueta y el resto de su ropa, alejándose a toda prisa._

_-¡Kirino espera! –Dijo Takuto saliendo igual y lo tomó del brazo bruscamente para detenerlo- No me has respondido_

_-¡Eres un tonto Shindou! –soltó Ranmaru molesto, separándose_

_-¡Yo no soy el que pasa mas tiempo con otro que no es su novio!_

_-¿Y es mi culpa que tu solo hables de música y cosas que no entiendo?_

_-Ohhhhhh –dijeron las chicas a coro, todos estaban escondidos cerca poniendo atención._

_Wandaba había dejado de ser tímido y se asomaba bien para oír mejor, la pelea de ambos era muy entretenida._

-Yo lo dije –interrumpió Endou- Son unos princesos…

-¿Dónde esta la acción? –Goenji internamente rogaba po balonazos… tal vez 4

-Nada comparado con Tsurugi y Tenma… -murmuró Kidou

Todos asintieron y un escalofrío los recorrió ante el particular recuerdo.

_-¡Al menos mis padres me quieren! –gritó el peli-rosa harto de la situación_

_-Auch… -susurró Beta que también se encontraba ahí_

_Todos se quedaron en silencio, a nuestro grupo se les había unido Kinako y otros del Protocolo Omega, entretenidos en la discusión hasta que Ranmaru tocó la vena sensible del pianista._

_Escribiendo de el, este tenia la mirada oscura y dolida después de lo que le dijo su 'novio'. Al final simplemente se dio la vuelta y entró en su cuarto dando un portazo, no sin antes ignorar un "Shindou lo sien-"_

_Kirino se dio cuenta que había hablado de mas, reuniendo valor se dirigió a la puerta y justo cuando iba a tomar el picaporte, se oyó que ponían bruscamente el seguro del otro lado. _

_El peli-rosa dio unos pasos atrás lentamente y salió corriendo._

-Uhh… -dijo Mamoru con tono lastimero

-Parece telenovela… -dijo Goenji resignado

-Hasta Kirino huyó y todo –habló Kidou- Eso dice que el es el mas princeso…

-No –retó Shuuya- Shindou por poner el seguro mariconamente

-¡Kirino!

-¡Shindou!

-¡KIRINO!

-¡SHINDOU!

-¿Quieres un café? –preguntó Endou al oso

Este dirigió su mirada a los ex compañeros de equipo, que por alguna razón sus discusiones le recordaban a la que estaba contando.

-Mmm… Si –ambos se dirigieron a la cocina

**OoOoO**

Endou y Wandaba regresaron a aquella sala del Ragnarok con sus tazas de café. Al entrar notaron que el par de 'adultos' seguían discutiendo, entonces suspiraron.

-¿Siempre son asi? –preguntó el oso

-En realidad no… -tomó un sorbo de su bebida

-Entrenador Endou… -llamó Wandaba

-¿Mmm? –respondió aun bebiendo

-¿Por qué los tres no se incomodan con esto? –oyó como el otro se atragantaba

Mamoru tosió un poco.

-P-Pues… -se limpió con el dorso de su mano- Como dije, ya hemos pasado algo asi antes…

-¿Enserio? –abrió los ojos

-De igual forma, ¿Qué pasó después? –se sentaron alejados de los otros

_-¡Oww! –Akane hacia un tierno puchero- Yo quería que se dieran un besito~_

_-¿Estará todo bien? –dijo Aoi preocupada_

_-No lo se, Shindou es demasiado orgulloso como para ir a hablar…_

_Se oyó un fuerte golpe dentro del cuarto, como si alguien se hubiera caído de golpe._

_-Aparte el es el afectado aquí –dijo Beta con una risita_

_Otra vez se oyó un golpe, como si alguien se hubiera puesto de pie y se hubiera caído de inmediato._

_-Pobre Shin-sama –dijo Akane con pena, juntando sus dos manos_

_La puerta se abrió con brusquedad y de ella salió un Takuto con los ojos llorosos_

_-¡CALLENSE! –les gritó a todos en la cara y cerró nuevamente_

_-Oye, tranquilo viejo –dijo Nishiki que había estado al tanto de todo _**(N/A: Aplausos por su aparición (?)**

_-¿Cómo arreglaremos esto? –insistía Aoi_

_-¿A quien le importa? –respondió Gamma que se marchó de ahí junto con Alpha y Einamu_

_-Deberíamos hablar con ellos por separado –respondió Beta levantando un dedo_

_-¡Yo con Shin-sama! –pidió nada mas y nada menos que Yamana inmediatamente, sacando rápidamente su cámara y caminando a dicho cuarto, pero Aoi y Midori la atraparon y comenzaron a arrastrarla hacia donde había corrido Kirino._

_-¡Tu vienes con nosotras! –dijeron a coro aun arrastrándola_

_-Beta –llamó Aoi- te encargamos a Shindou –la nombrada soltó otra risita y cerró los ojos, para abrirlos con el habitual color que tenían cuando se ponía seria_

_-Déjenmelo a mí… -dio media vuelta y sacó un látigo de quien sabe donde, caminando a dicho cuarto del que se oían candados y más y más seguros._

_-Y ustedes –dijo Midori a Kinako y Wandaba- Busquen otra parejita para seguir –ordenó y se fueron de ahí_

_La niña y el oso se miraron._

_-¡Nishiki date prisa! –habló una voz perteneciente a Zanark Abalonic, el peli-verde había estado buscando al moreno por un largo rato, pero este se había entretenido con el argumento de sus compañeros_

_-¡Ya voy amorcito~! –ambos pasaron en las narices de Nanobana y Wandaba, ellos les siguieron con la mirada._

_-¿A dónde quieres ir~? –preguntó el chico con coleta melosamente_

_-Que importa, solo quiero salir de aquí –respondió cruzado de brazos_

_-¿Cómo en una cita? –el moreno le dio una mirada sensual_

_-Cállate Nishiki –le ordenó_

_-¡Ya te dije que me llames Ryouma! –la nueva, rara e inesperada pareja se dirigió a la salida._

_Kinako y Wandaba seguían viendo por donde se habían ido, luego se miraron entre si y asintieron._

_-Objetivo localizado –la castaña sacó unos lentes negros y se los colocó, al mismo tiempo en que sacaba una cámara moderna de aquel tiempo._

_-Asi es… -Wandaba en cambio se puso un sombrero de árbol y extrañamente ya tenia ropas de camuflaje._

-Sigo opinando que exageran-dijo Endou tomando de su taza de café interminable

-¡Kirino!

-¡Shindou!

-¡Kirino!

-¡Shindou!

La verdad era que los gritos de sus ex compañeros del Inazuma Japan le empezaban a hartar al hombre de la banda naranja.

Se levantó y les tiró del líquido que tomaba en las cabezas para que asi se detuvieran.

-¿Cómo es posible que tenga tanto café? –preguntó Wandaba viendo incrédulo la pequeña taza a simple vista

Endou volteó un poco y le guiñó un ojo acompañado de una de sus sonrisas.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó Kidou mirando sus ropas empapadas al igual que Shuuya

-¿Quién ganó? –preguntó el peli-crema rápidamente

-Ni siquiera arreglaron el problema –informó- ¿Oh si? –preguntó al oso algo inseguro

-Oh, eso es mas adelante –respondió sentándose

-¿Y de que nos perdimos? –los hombres que anteriormente peleaban se deshicieron de su saco y chaqueta (Kidou y Goenji respectivamente)

-Al final les encargaron a Kinako y Wandaba buscar otra pareja… -dijo Mamoru- Y siguieron a Nishiki y Zanark…

-¡¿QUE?!

Wandaba tomó su café de un sorbo.

**OoOoO**

**Espero les guste el RyoZan… Si no se jodieron sahdgasda**

**Hay no se, la parte del boxeo fue tan asjdgjsagd osea, que pedo? :ccc **

**Disculpen las notas, no me gusta ponerlas pero las necesitaba e_e**

**Y bueno, las reinas del drama se reconcilian no se preocupen X'D**

**EEEEEEN PUTA NUBE FIN, ¿review? CC:**


End file.
